A Flor e o Shinobi NOVELIZAÇÃO
by Otoshi
Summary: Ele era um traidor, ela era a flor mais bela dos campos de Konoha... E ele nunca disse o que sentia. Feita como novelização de um one-shot que eu ganhei de presente da Yami... ItaXHina
1. Capítulo 1: Traição

_**A Flor e O Shinobi.**_

_**Capítulo 1: Traição**_

Itachi estava chocado, olhando para Danzo. Após matar seu próprio primo e melhor amigo, pensava que nada o abalaria mais. Não acreditara no que acabara de ouvir. Essa era a missão secreta que ele faria? Não acreditava em como fora destinado a isso. Sempre se orgulhara de ser um Uchiha, e agora teria de eliminá-los? Talvez isso o faria o mais forte de todos os Uchiha, fora o fato de que era o único. "Que pensamento ridículo", pensou. "Eu ainda serei somente conhecido por ser um traidor." Mas seu amor por Konoha e sua cega devoção ao bem da vila moveram-no a acatar as ordens do Conselho. Acreditava que essa missão salvaria Konoha de um perigo iminente. "Madara..." Pensou, um lampejo de ódio brilhou em seus olhos. Resolveu então falhar em parte da missão, queria deixar seu irmão vivo. Seu irmão seria a esperança da vila, o salvador, o mártir e o exemplo. Sentia orgulho dele. Só não aceitava a morte de seu clã, mas os argumentos do Conselho eram incontestáveis, e Itachi parecia lutar contra si mesmo.

Dias mais tarde, encontrou-se com Madara, que aceitara o plano de destruir os Uchiha de Konoha, aliás por vingança, por eles terem virado as costas por tanto tempo para a vingança e a tomada de poder digna da glória do Clã Uchiha. Itachi tinha motivos, argumentos e álibis. Tinha tomado sua decisão de vez; Ia realmente exterminar o Clã Uchiha de Konoha.

Antes de tudo, lembrou-se de sua amada, e decidiu que ela não poderia sobreviver, pois havia contado tudo sobre as espionagens que havia feito para o Conselho de Konoha. Foi até a casa dela e bateu à sua porta. Pediu para falar-lhe em particular, e logo foram para o quarto dela. Chegando lá, beijou-lhe carinhosamente, lembrando de acariciar suas costas, como ela gostava que ele fizesse. Ela perguntou o que havia acontecido, pois notava as lágrimas escorrendo-lhe do rosto. Ele contou-lhe tudo sobre o plano do Conselho, e ela ouvia, perplexa. Ela questionava se ele realmente faria aquilo, mas ele sempre se desviava do assunto, deixando-a intrigada.

- Itachi, querido... Eu te amo, nunca trairia Konoha. Olha, eu prometo, que da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, eu...

- Me desculpe, Hiyami... Não haverá uma próxima vez.

E a última coisa que sua amada viu foram seus olhos vermelhos brilharem com as lágrimas que vertiam deles.

Mesmo que fosse um plano do conselho de Konoha, Itachi se sentia mal por fazer aquilo. Não deixara seu irmão vê-lo chorar, mas a repulsa que sentia de si mesmo forçava lágrimas para fora de seus olhos. Entrava em casa como fazia todos os dias. Seu pai devia estar dormindo, pois a noite caía, e ele era um homem cansado. Não teve opção. Os Uchiha deviam ser eliminados e tratados como traidores para sempre por todos em Konoha. Inclusive ele mesmo. Desembainhou lentamente sua katana e trespassou o abdômen de seu pai. Sua mãe acordou com o som da lâmina. Não foi um grande desafio, pois ela ainda estava em estado de choque. Assim, fora eliminando um por um todos, e conforme sua família ia caindo, seus sentimentos também se desmoronavam.

A cada gota de sangue, Itachi derramava uma lágrima por dentro. Após eliminar quase completamente seu próprio clã, Itachi se deparou com a visão de seu irmão parado, fitando-o com os olhos rubros. Itachi não acreditava no poder precoce do irmão. Nesse momento, quase sorriu de alegria e desejou que seu irmão fosse mais forte para poder matá-lo, apesar de somente ter ativado o mais fraco nível do Kekkei Genkai de seu clã. Torturou-o com as ilusões aprendidas com Madara, se torturando para encorajar seu irmão a ter raiva o suficiente da pessoa que ele mais amava. Deixando seu irmão vivo, Itachi fugiu furtivamente em um piscar de olhos de seu irmão e ouviu um brado de desespero e ódio. Não poderia continuar a viver naquela vila... E nem o queria, mas ainda tinha negócios a tratar. Foi ao escritório do Terceiro e implorou-o para não deixar que seu irmão morresse, como recompensa por seus atos de amor a Konoha, alegando que seu irmão era mais importante que o resto da Vila para ele.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Capítulo 2: Memórias

_**Capítulo 2: Memórias**_

A chuva caía naquela noite sombria. Não sabia para onde ia. Fazia uma oração muda para o fogo protegê-lo dos pesadelos, embora estivesse tendo um no momento. Acordou com a visão de sua bandana caída no chão. Já era a quarta noite seguida que tinha aqueles pesadelos, que eram muito mais lembranças do que imaginação. Encarou e domou a vontade que tinha de continuar dormindo, e se olhou no espelho, notando que suas olheiras herdadas por seu pai só aumentaram desde que matou Shisui, pois tinha pesadelos constantes. Tomou um banho matinal, pôs o sobretudo e amarrou a bandana. Estava pronto para mais uma encenação. Nuvens Rubras, fundo negro, adorava toda essa simbologia, e pedia várias vezes para o Líder explicá-la, embora nunca prestasse realmente atenção. Algo mais o preocupava. Deixava bem claro a todos que odiava Konoha com todas as forças, e fora um dos primeiros a riscar sua bandana, mas sabia que não suportaria muito tempo. Era agora um ninja renegado, com toda a carga que isso representava. Queria visitar seu irmão mais que tudo, mas seus afazeres não permitiam. Teria que ler e reler os planos da nova organização para agir como se estivesse realmente com vontade de destruir Konoha.

Enquanto isso, mantinha também um olhar investigativo sobre Uchiha Madara, o homem que fora responsável por tudo aquilo. Lembrou-se que, caso a vida ou a liberdade de seu irmão fosse findada, contaria todos os planos e estratégias de Konoha aos países vizinhos, e isso assustou Danzo grandemente. Por outro lado, também sabia dos planos da maioria dos membros da Akatsuki, deixando-o em uma posição de poder de chantagem invejável a um oportunista. Além dos planos de Madara, também ouvia os planos inteligentíssimos de um outro ninja renegado de Konoha, Orochimaru, que era conhecido por ser um dos três Sannins e que, estranhamente, tentava sempre se aproximar dele.

Quanto aos seus pensamentos, Itachi cada vez mais se identificava e procurava a morte, tanto por ela ser sua perdição, quanto por ela ser sua salvação, por isso, acabou se identificando também por animais obscuros, em particular um deles, que achava ter tudo a ver com ele. Os corvos. Eram sinais de mau agouro e suas próprias existências eram banhadas de morte, assim como ele. Por isso, adotou esse tipo de animal para dar forma a seus genjutsus, sempre buscando a própria morte e desejando que os corvos o consumissem cada vez que os criava. Desejava que seu próprio corpo se transformasse em corvos, ou explodisse em chamas, por isso também praticou uma espécie de jutsu que fazia com que seus bushins explodissem, pois adorava a imagem que era de sua existência findando. Mas ele não poderia se matar, não sem conseguir transformar o seu irmão querido no mais poderoso Uchiha que já existiu, por isso, Itachi tentava descobrir maneiras de transferir o poder adquirido por ele. Dessa maneira, fazia como sempre procedera em Konoha, nunca parava de treinar.

Sempre se mantinha ocupado, quando não estava conversando com seu parceiro de organização, Kisame, que vinha provando ser mais forte do que o esperado, lia os planos da organização ou treinava. Os outros membros acabaram aderindo à sua natureza "fria", pois ele não gostava de falar muito para não comprometer a verdade de sua causa. Kisame se mostrava um bom companheiro e sempre fazia piadas de bom grado. Um dia, Itachi estava voltando de uma sessão de treinamento com Kisame, e o mesmo ficou esperando-o do lado de fora de seu quarto, para que ele pudesse tomar banho. Assim que o Uchiha saiu de seu quarto, percebeu que seu companheiro anfíbio não estava mais lá, mas assim que fechou a porta e decidiu procurá-lo, deu-se com um desenho de uma doninha com olheiras e olhos vermelhos. No verso estava escrito: "Nunca achou que eu fosse pensar nisso, não é? Lembrei de como se escrevia doninha... Olhe o que forma:" Abaixo dessa inscrição estava o kanji 鼬 , que significava "doninha" e era lido como "Itachi". Foi a primeira vez que Itachi rira em MUITO tempo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Filho Pródigo

_**Capítulo 3: Filho Pródigo**_

Finalmente, conseguira uma brecha. Era perfeito, uma missão em uma vila sem importância, que passariam por Konoha. Despistaria Kisame, embora odiasse fazê-lo, e iria observar seu irmão, que há muito tempo não via. Os muros da cidade não eram tão intransponíveis para ele, que ajudara na elaboração de boa parte do esquema de patrulha da vila, quando na ANBU. Seu irmão estava mais forte a cada dia, via isso por suas novas habilidades em treinos. Sempre se disfarçava se transformando em um ninja rastreador padrão, já sabia muito bem como agir como um. Estava observando seu irmão treinar, quando um dos ninjas de patrulha o estranhou e veio ter-se com ele:

- Alto! Se identifique, estranho.

- Meu nome é Shisui. Chikouu Shisui.

- Desculpe, senhor. Nunca o vi por aqui.

Esse nome era usado por Itachi para se infiltrar na vila, uma vez que já havia negociado com Danzo e com o Hokage esse sobrenome Chikouu que significava literalmente banho de sangue. Foi uma homenagem ao seu amigo que sempre o acompanhará, nos seus pontos fortes e fracos, e em seus sonhos e pesadelos.

Cada vez mais tinha brechas em suas missões, e se tornou constante a estadia em Konoha, sempre acompanhando seu irmão na sua cega missão de acumular poder para matá-lo e assim vingar seu clã. "Pobre irmãozinho tolo." Pensava. "O que fizeram contigo, Sasuke? O transformaram em uma máquina de matar e treinar, sempre em busca de mais e mais poder... Te forçaram a crer que o vilão sou eu." Passava a odiar cada vez mais Konoha, afinal, esse personagem que ele fazia na Akatsuki começou a se sobrepor ao antigo Itachi, e ele enfim começava a concordar em alguns pontos que ele mesmo defendia com tanto ardor. Onde estava aquela doçura e bondade que via em seu pequeno irmão? Konoha arrancara toda aquela esperança, toda aquela vontade de ser feliz. Ele arrancara sua inocência, e ele tinha feito isso por aquela vila maldita. Malditos esquemas e malditos planos de guerra ocultos. Isso haveria de acabar um dia. E seria seu irmão caçula a fazê-lo. Ele seria o mártir, o salvador, o herói, e acabaria com todo aquele pesadelo em vida. Sasuke era seu sonho, sua salvação e seu fim. Itachi estava no ápice da conclusão da elaboração de seu plano. Ele só não contava com alguns pequenos desvios em seu caminho. Sasuke havia passado com louvor em seu exame Genin, como já era esperado. Muitos o chamavam pelo título Uchiha, ou como o "Sobrevivente Uchiha". Sasuke nunca teria uma infância nem uma adolescência normal, embora a maioria das garotas em volta dele o venerassem e fossem caídas de amores por ele, ele nunca poderia correspondê-las, pelo simples e doloroso fato de que havia renunciado ao amor e se escondido em um casulo de angústia e vingança para se proteger de ser ferido novamente por dentro.

Um outro rapaz que não deixava de chamar a atenção de Itachi era a principal desculpa para a Akatsuki para residir em Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto, o Jinchuuriki do Demônio de Nove Caudas, a quem Madara considerava o mais precioso entre os nove bijuus. Por causa desse jovem rapaz, Itachi não precisava mais se distanciar de Kisame, tendo com quem conversar, e acabou gerando certa empatia com ele. Ele era tão alegre, otimista, batalhador e tão vivo, que acabava conquistando todos à sua volta. Era como Itachi queria que Sasuke fosse, um rapaz feliz. Mas, como ele bem sabia, fora forçado a tirar esse atributo mais precioso de Sasuke: Sua vontade de viver.

Enquanto vigiava Naruto, em troca de turnos com Kisame, que vigiava Sasuke, Itachi pode ver, sempre vigilante, escondida quase tão bem quanto ele, havia uma jovem tímida que observava o mesmo alvo que ele. Itachi ainda não havia entendido o que ela desejava fazer escondida daquela maneira. Seria uma espiã de uma organização criminosa rival? Duvidava, pois era muito nova para tal, mas seu poder de atração para os olhos de Itachi era incrível. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Itachi já havia percebido o que chamava tanto a atenção. Era seu olhar que dirigia a Naruto. Aquele olhar de íris branca como neve, lembrava a sua única amada, a única mulher que tinha lhe tomado o coração. Itachi nunca teria desistido dela, se a fosse permitido viver, mais uma vez ele se mutilava por dentro por tal erro. Hiyami Hyuuga era a musa de todos os seus sonhos e desejos. E Itachi nunca a tinha esquecido. Seu alvo Jinchuuriki nunca a percebia, porém Itachi passou cada vez mais a procurá-la. Não mais perderia aquele olhar tímido e tão vazio. E Naruto nunca o procurava, muito menos o notava. Por que a sorte nunca sorria para Itachi? Porque sorrisos foram banidos da vida dele por aqueles planos de guerra. Ele não poderia mais se envolver com nada nem ninguém. Ele teria de morrer para fazer com que seu irmão lutasse. Lutasse por um mundo mais justo. E fosse o Uchiha mais poderoso. Mas aquele olhar pálido o hipnotizava, e sua dona, Hinata Hyuuga, o deixava cada vez mais maravilhado. O destino matava-o por dentro mais uma vez.


	4. Capítulo 4: Fim?

_**Capítulo 4: O Fim?**_

Agora, toda vez que conseguia se afastar de Kisame, espionava também a jovem Hyuuga. Seguia-a invisível pelos telhados, becos e ruelas. Seguia-a com os olhos, camuflava seus passos, transformava-se em típicos moradores locais. Espionava-a dentro de seu próprio clã, tomando todos os cuidados possíveis para não ser notado pela elite Hyuuga. Hinata era decidida, e sua timidez escondia em seu interior uma intensa força de vontade e uma forte insistência em cumprir as metas padrão que seu amado pai estipulava. Hiashi era extremamente rigoroso e rude. Cobrava de suas filhas o mesmo ou mais que Sargentos cobram de Recrutas. Era detestável, de todos os jeitos, mas Itachi não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso. O que ele fizesse para interferir, o mínimo que fizesse, seria notado pelo Líder Hyuuga. E aí, tudo se faria perdido para ele, todos os planos, todas as possibilidades de um destino menos cruel. Mas como ele desejava sentir o gosto daquele sangue esnobe... Ah, só o fogo poderia entendê-lo, nessa vontade de consumir a tudo. Itachi via pouco a pouco aquela linda e cheirosa flor desabrochar pouco a pouco, a cada desafio ficando mais forte e saindo da sombra do primo e do pai para traçar seu próprio destino no mundo dos grandes Shinobis.

Itachi viu sua aprovação na academia ninja, observou sua equipe se unir cada vez mais, observou seu progresso em todo o exame Chunin. Escondido, disfarçado como um dos ninjas examinadores. Observou sua luta com o primo e sentiu-se orgulhoso da menina que cada vez mais se tornava a mulher que almejava. Todo o corpo se desabrochava em flor, cada vez mais lindo, suave e perfumado, pedindo carícias de seu corpo rude e rígido. Cada vez mais sonhava com esse amor platônico. Que pele macia, que gestos singelos, que voz aveludada e cruelmente abafada quase sempre por sua timidez agressiva. Itachi se via apaixonado loucamente por alguém que poderia ser sua irmãzinha.

Itachi tinha assim, mudado de planos. Não o objetivo, sim a essência. Ansiava morrer por acabar com a dor que sentia no peito toda vez que via Hinata admitir a si mesma, entre quatro paredes, que era Naruto a quem amava. Esse moleque abusado não sabia a sorte que tinha. Sempre a ignorou, sempre a ignorar... O que esse idiota estaria pensando? Não sentia ele que aquela era a mais bela das shinobi? Que aquela era a única pura e bela o suficiente para fazer esquecer de todos os tormentos da vida? Que tipo de neblina cruzava o juízo daquele moleque estúpido? Itachi sentia o ódio crescer com o ciúme e o amor que tinha à Hinata. Mas, ele não precisava de mais ódio, então o deixou dissipar, transformando, mais uma vez no já havia virado sua especialidade, o desprezo.

Deixava-se então, quando havia de esperar o tempo passar para seu plano fluir naturalmente, acariciar junto aos cabelos negros e penteados de sua amada. Deixava a chuva banhar-lhe a alma e esfriar-lhe o corpo, quando a mesma lhe fazia excitado. E cada vez mais, o dia de seu juízo final se aproximava, Sasuke cada vez mais poderoso, já havia derrotado diversos inimigos, poderosos, sim... Inclusive o detestável e vil Orochimaru, a quem Itachi nunca teve grande apreço. Seu irmão crescia e ficava forte à medida que a existência de Itachi se tornava insuportável para o próprio. Em alguma hora próxima, Itachi sentia, teria de ser ultrapassado pelo irmão. E nesse momento, o plano se concretizaria com toda a glória que merecia ser cumprido. Como planejado, sempre. Nenhum imprevisto poderia mais abalar Itachi.

O dia chegara então, Itachi se via frente a frente com o irmão, contando-lhe todas as etapas do plano, sentia as lágrimas e o sangue escorrerem pelo seu corpo. As lágrimas escorriam por ele mesmo, por nunca ter dito o que sentia por Hinata para ninguém. O sangue escorria por Sasuke, por nunca ter dito ao irmão o quanto ele o amava e por todas as oportunidades que seu irmão perdeu. Seu irmão não lhe dava ouvidos. Ansiava por aquele momento como ele. Mas ansiava com o ódio que lhe ensurdecia e com a vingança que lhe cegava. Nesse momento, perguntava-se se iria encontrar-se com Hiyami do outro lado da vida. Estava nesse momento, enquanto fazia isso, preparando tudo o que tinha acumulado para o irmão, para ele fazer o que quisesse com o pagamento de culpa que Itachi sentia. Itachi se levantou, ergueu seu dedo, e com a ironia da frase que ele havia dito à Hiyami, entoou:

- Me desculpe irmãozinho... Não haverá uma próxima vez...

Sorria então, pela ironia que seu destino encerrava sobre ele mesmo. E via as luzes do mundo que ele conhecia se apagarem para ele, ao mesmo tempo que via as gloriosas trilhas de fogo e glória que eram traçadas nesse mesmo momento para as pessoas que ele amava. Tocava a testa de seu irmão com todo o carinho que acumulou por todos esses anos, e a vontade de abraçar o irmão infelizmente era menor do que as forças que impediam Itachi de fazê-lo. Desejava que Hinata seguisse seu caminho feliz, e que pelo menos um dia entendesse o motivo de seu castigo. Adormecia, como o shinobi que fora toda a vida, e entendia o que havia posto na herança de seu irmão. A flor, que sempre almejara, o símbolo de seu amor platônico, para que todos vissem e temessem, porém nunca compreendessem.

_**CONTINUA NO EPÍLOGO...**_


	5. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

"_É no espelho que eu vejo a minha mágoa,_

_A minha dor e os meus olhos rasos d'água..."_

Seus olhos já não o cegavam. Seu corpo já não lhe pesava. Sua consciência já não doía. Tudo se fora, assim como sua própria ignorância do que era a morte. Nada mais importava para ele, só o bem-estar daqueles que ele amava. Hiyami, Hinata, as existências das duas eram uma só, caladas e gravadas pra sempre na alma de Itachi. Ele só respondia agora ao chamado de uma voz feminina melodiosa, que o chamava e o congratulava pelos feitos por amor e o consolava das perdas. Respondia pois sabia que aquela voz, a dona daquela voz fora e sempre será a única que não o ignorava nem o considerava uma peça de seus planos. A dona daquela voz realmente tinha grande carinho por ele, e só ela seria capaz de amá-lo. A dona daquela voz era aquela que acendia o fogo de aquecer, que soprava o vento para refrescar, que aveludava a vida dos puros e sinceros de coração. A voz que guia o caminho dos fracos, para que se tornem fortes, a voz que chamava, nesse momento, seu nome. Respondia ao chamado cegamente, não tendo alternativa no presente momento. Saberia afinal, ele, que a voz que o chamava, o fosse transformar no fogo que aquece, no vento que refresca, e o permitiria aveludar a vida dos seus amados? Saberia ele que estaria sempre no auxílio daqueles que ele ama? Pois, assim que os ventos soprassem aos lamentos da guerra, lá ele estaria, para trazer o fim do sofrimento. Para trazer a paz que ele tinha em si. Para, junto com a dona da voz suprema e excelsa, finalmente trazer a trégua tão esperada nesse infinito jogo de interesses e poderes. Finalmente poderia ser o que sempre quis ser. Ele seria a alegria no sorriso do irmão.

"_Eu só errei quando juntei minh'alma à tua,__  
__O sol não pode viver perto da lua..."_

Nesse momento, Hinata podia ouvir os clamores da batalha que se espalhava pela aldeia. Não sabendo o que fazer, se perguntava se realmente estava preparada. A cada grito, a cada tinir de aço, seu desespero aumentava. Nunca fora feita para batalhar. Era frágil demais para isso. Era feita para ser mimada, como uma riquinha da elite do clã Hyuuga. Sempre estaria à sombra do pai e do primo. Pensou em fugir, quando uma brisa leve pousou sobre o local. De uma maneira inesperada, Hinata lembrou-se de todos os sacrifícios e desafios que tinha passado, como se alguém estivesse o tempo todo apoiando ela. Ela sentia esse alguém, sentia essa coragem vindo da confiança que esse alguém tinha nela. Sentia que nada no mundo poderia pará-la, se esse apoio singelo fosse dado a ela. O pai e o primo nada mais eram do que exemplos e níveis de poder que ela conseguiria alcançar e ultrapassar. Era sim, uma grande shinobi, com todas as dificuldades que tinha passado, e com todas as desvantagens que possuía comparada a outros. Sentia-se mais forte, só por sentir aquilo, aquela sensação... E marchava, com seus companheiros. Marchava em direção ao perigo, pois acreditava em si mesma. Não tinha medo. Não tinha nada a perder. Se perdesse a vila, perderia tudo do mesmo jeito. Só tinha seu amor por Naruto. Amor que nunca fora correspondido nem não-correspondido, mas que lhe dava esperanças de viver intensamente. Não era mais a criança que se esconderia atrás de uma árvore e ficaria observando seu amado. Não era mais a menina tímida que desmaiaria ao ver seu amado. Ela finalmente se declararia, por bem ou por mal resolveria isso, pois era seu destino... Palavra que seu primo adorava! Ha! Ela que discordava de seu primo em praticamente todo esse discurso, concordava finalmente em algo com ele. Naruto era seu destino, afinal, ela teria de ser feliz alguma hora. Imaginava Naruto em seu jeito hiperativo e cabeça-dura a beijando, e sorria por esse momento. Sorria por seu grande futuro feliz. Sorria por não temer a vitória. Sorria por esse leve e sedutor aroma de flores na brisa que a impulsionava. E sentia que, de qualquer lado, haveria alguém protegendo e torcendo por seu sucesso. E sentia que se uma flor como ela queria se manter bela, uma hora teria de expor seus espinhos.

"_Hoje pra você eu sou espinho,__  
__Espinho não machuca a flor."_

**FIM DA FIC**

**É, gente... Acabou. Gostaram? Eu gostaria de homenagear a minha amiga e patroa Camisa Má pelo aniversário dela, e dedicar esse epílogo a ela, à minha namorada Yami, claro, se ela não tivesse inventado de me escrever uma one-shot tão boa eu não poderia escrever essa fic, e gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram, comentaram, criticaram e elogiaram a fic. Vocês foram muito importantes pra esse parco ficwriter se sentir realizado.**

Muito Obrigado a todos.


End file.
